Piece of Shit
"Piece of Shit" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Uta Briesewitz. Synopsis Piper's plan to edge out the competition could backfire badly. Cindy finds a way to make Taystee's job pay off. Luschek gets some interesting mail. Plot Present Joel Luschek is preparing to start work for the day - by getting drunk. He tells his friend Randy that you should start your first day at a job high so they assume that's how you really are. Inside the prison, he meets correctional officer Baxter Bayley, who tells him he's getting tons of mail. It turns out to be aggressive anonymous letters, including one that calls him a piece of shit. Nicky Nichols attends an AA session for inmates overcoming addiction, and is awarded a celebratory chip for staying sober for three years. Unfortunately, it is immediately confiscated for being contraband. She is seen working as a cleaning lady in the SHU. As she makes her way down past the cells, she encounters Sophia Burset, who asks her for a blanket. Nicky feels bad, as all she can offer her is a Newsweek magazine. Later, Nicky is ordered to clean a SHU cell, only to find that the cell in question is Sophia’s — and the walls are covered in blood, with the magazine ripped to pieces on the floor. Sophia is nowhere to be found. Piper Chapman is running on the yard's track when one of her new followers, Sankey, tries to catch up. She excuses herself and goes to Alex Vause who is sitting alone. Piper tries to reconnect with her but Alex is angry at the way Piper treated her when she was paranoid about someone coming to the prison to kill her. Alex nearly reveals what happened with Aydin but stops herself and walks away. Maria Ruiz and her girls are celebrating their first successful business transaction when Piper's neighborhood watch girls tell them to stop congregating in more than groups of four. One calls a Hispanic woman "dirt taco" which raises tension, so a guard comes over and gives the Hispanic girls some shots. Later at a team meeting, Piper's girls explain how effective they've been at dispersing "gangs", in the most racist fashion possible. Piper is mortified. One of the girls mentions that they've caught onto Maria's panty selling business and this scares Piper, thinking her own might be discovered. After a strip search, Carrie 'Big Boo' Black expresses fear that they will be found out, because if Maria's group is approached, they will be able to dob Piper in, instead. Boo pushes her to make a move. At home, Joe Caputo is excited by Kip Carnigan's book on being a prison warden but Linda Ferguson isn't sharing his excitement. While Caputo is full of ideas, she just wants him to cook breakfast. He proposes the inmates be given classes in key life skills - taught by the guards to cut costs. She says she'll pitch the idea to MCC. At the guard housing, Luschek and Coates are hanging out playing video games. Luschek has his inmates from electrical working on installing cable and Gina cuts her hand badly. She needs to go to medical but Luschek wants to finish his game first. Gina calls him a piece of shit and Coates lashes out at Luschek about his attitude, saying that it’s his job to take care of the inmates and help them when they’re in need. He kicks Luschek out of his house but then realises he has to drive Luschek and Gina to medical. Sam Healy and Lolly Whitehill are strolling around the yard, relating about how it feels to live with mental illness. Lolly asks how Healy's mother is, he lies and says she's fine. Luschek opens up to Judy King that he’s the reason Nicky in maximum security. Judy convinces him he should apologize to her — a decision made while the two of them shared a thermos of butterscotch liqueur — but Nicky freaks out at him. While in max, Nicky briefly chats to Stella Carlin, revealing they hooked up. One of the female guards slips Stella some drugs, which angers Nicky. Judy later reveals that she got her lawyers to release Nicky from Max, but Luscheck has to sleep with her in return. He hesitates but she blackmails him. Elsewhere, Nicky has relapsed due to her anger at Luscheck and exchanges sex with the corrupt female guard for heroin. Cindy Hayes and Alison Abdullah finally get over their bad blood by bonding over their hatred for Scientology, and can now work together using Alison's phone to sell pictures of Judy King. Brook tells Poussey she loves her, a sentiment that is returned. Maria is reprimanded by the guards for her secret business. She gets 3-5 years added onto her sentence, because Piper planted dirty panties in her bunk. Maria threatens Piper, saying "I am going to bury you, you're never coming back from this". Piper is visibly shaken but maintains she did the right thing by her people. Memorable Quotes Gallery N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello '' (credit only)'' * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley * Blair Brown as Judy King * Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang * Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Stephanie J. Block as CO Francine Dennis * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Kimberly Medina Courts as CO Enders * Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Nick Dillenburg as CO Blake * Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps * Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight * Arianda Fernandez as Michelle Carreras * Evan Hall as CO Stratman * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Esau Pritchett as CO Dumaine * Judith Roberts as Taslitz * Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * Michael Torpey as CO Thomas Humphrey * Sandra Daley as Karen Cosgrove * Dorothi Fox as Cheeks * Sean Ringgold as CO Stokan * Robbie Tann as Randy Howler Music *Sharon Van Etten - You Know Me Well (TBA) Trivia *Stella Carlin and Taslitz make their brief re-appearances after being removed from Litchfield and sent down to max. *First appearance of Helen Van Maele *Last appearance of Stella Carlin *Last appearance of Taslitz Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes